


Swords and Arrows

by bugiiwonderland



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crack, Humor, Joseon dynasty-insert kdramas inpired au, M/M, Splash splash love 2hyun au that no one asked lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugiiwonderland/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: inspired by the kdrama Splash Splash Love and the other time-traveling Sageuk kdramas XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the kdrama Splash Splash Love and the other time-traveling Sageuk kdramas XD

_“Hwang Minhyun!!” His sister yells at him._

_“WHAT!!” He answers in the same tone, throwing his books on the wall—too annoyed at himself on how he can’t fucking understand modern algebra when he’s been studying it for the last 5 hours._

_“It’s not only you who’s studying here!!! I have finals too!! So be quiet!!” His sister shouts at him banging the wall that’s separating them. He screams at the his sister telling her that he doesn’t care, making his sister scream profanities back at him—on good days he would laugh it off and throw her a bottle of alcohol to clean that dirty mouth of hers, but today he doesn’t care—and curses back in return._

_He hears another tirade of profanities from his sister but this time he doesn’t answer and plops down on his bed instead, taking his favorite pillow and burying his face in it, screaming again—screaming out the anger that keeps building up and eating him._

_Why the fuck can’t he fucking understand a simple algebra problem when he’s fucking doing fine with everything else?!_

_Why can’t the fucking smart him understand a simple formula and solve it like everyone else instead of being so fucking confused of what an X and Y is?! Fuck that X and Y and all the letters and symbols and whatever—who the hell invented algebra and put that in their curriculum?! It's not like they’re even gonna use X and Y in real life! In real life you do addition, subtraction, division and multiplication with numbers and only numbers!!! Who would fucking need an X and Y in life?! And that fucking Pi and root?! The fuc—_

_“Minhyun-ah…” his mother soft voice interrupts him. He grunts in his pillow and does his best to calm down the rage that keeps building up and doesn't seem to lose its fire. His mother sits next to him and gently pats his hair and he sighs._

_“Minhyun-ah… it’s hard right?” He nods—face still buried in his pillow._

_“I’ve been there too.” His mother chuckles. “And I would scream at your aunt and uncles too when I was your age… but letting my anger out at them only made me feel worse… so you know what I did?” He glances sideways waiting for her to continue, his mother smiles at him gently and he tries his best to return that loving smile._

_“I stopped studying and just went out.” His mother tells him with a smirk making him roll his eyes and buries his face in his pillow. He wants to tell her ‘thanks mum, that’s really helping’ but decides to keep it in instead—because his sister might deserve some of his jerk attitude, but their mother doesn't. So he just groans in his pillow._

_“Hey… listen okay? There’s a moral story here.”_

_“I bet.” He mumbles. If he looks up he’s sure that he’s mother rolled his eyes at him because of his usual smart-ass mouth—but that’s okay, that’s still better than him answering with his asshat attitude that’s reserve for his sister._

_“Anyway… your grandpa was so angry at me that time—especially since I failed the test, but you know what? I didn’t regret it… so you too son, take a breather… and go outside…” his mother tells him brushing his hair._

_“Even if I fail too?” He asks sarcastically_

_“Yes, even if you fail too… it’s just a test Minhyun, it wouldn’t ruin your life if you can’t ace that.”_

_“But—”_

_“No buts Minhyun… just go and relax… and maybe you’ll meet someone too—just like how I met your father that day.” His mother tells him giggling._

That’s what his mother told him an hour ago.

And maybe his mother is right—as he’s face to face now with a beautiful man who looks at him cold-heartedly, exuding power yet his eyes say otherwise as he sees purity, tenderness and at the same time loneliness in it. He badly wants to reach out to him and caress his cheek—just so he can comfort him and tell him that it’ll be alright.

But you see… uh… there’s a little problem.

Just a little problem…

He can’t exactly do that because there’s currently two guys pointing their swords at his neck and he’s sure that there’s one behind him with his arrow ready if he moves even just a tiny bit.

And that’s not all…

The beautiful man? Well he’s a King.

And he’s fucking in Joseon Dynasty.

~

He wakes up to someone poking him on his sides making him squirm in place. “That tickles—please stop” he says in between fits of giggles.

“I think he’s conscious your Majesty.” Your Majesty? What the hell is he talki—he opens his eyes and oh right… he’s in _Joseon_. HE IS IN _JOSEON_ — _how the hell did he forgot about that?!_

“Should we kill him now?” _Oh please no_ —he’s only 18, about to graduate high school, haven’t even set foot in his dream university, haven’t even gotten into a relationship, haven’t even had his first ki—“Not in his Majesty’s room!!” Oh—so this is _‘his Majesty’s’_ room? Come to think of it—the place just screams _‘I’m the King, now bow down bitches’_. He stealthily looks around, not wanting to get anyone’s attention and meets eye to eye with the _King_ —well, talk about not wanting anyone’s attention.

The King looks at him—more like glaring to be honest—biting his lips, brows furrowing—probably contemplating on what he should do with him.

“How about outside his room then?”

“Are you insane? What if someone sees us with this Goblin?!” Goblin? Like Gong Yoo-nim? Oh I’m flattere—“Then why did we even brought him—”

“SILENCE!!” The King yells at the three stooges making them shut up and sit still like a puppy. The King looks at him again—looking extra hot that he can’t help but lick his lips.

“YOU—DID YOU JUST LICK YOUR LIPS IN FRONT OF ME?!”

“I—uh—” And before he can even answer the _Hot King,_ the three stooges have their swords pointed at his neck again—as if he just committed a terrible crime.

“HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A CRUDE BEHAVIOR IN FRONT OF HIS MAJESTY!!!” The biggest one tells him as he dips his sword in his throat.

“I-I’m sor—”

“HOW DARE YOU TALK IN FRONT OF HIS MAJESTY!” The fairy-looking one says— _okay but seriously?! CAN’T HE EVEN TALK?! IT’S NOT LIKE HE KNOWS HOW HE SHOULD BEHAVE HERE._ He looks at _‘His Majesty’_ begging him with his eyes to let him live and be freed—just so he can explain his _‘crude behavior’_ that he has no control of.

“Put your swords down.” The hot King commands his… minions? What do they call bodyguards in Joseon?

“But your Majesty…” the King glares at the puppy-looking one. “You heard the King, put down your swords.” He sighs in relief—finally, he can live for another 5 minutes.

Or not as the King stands in front of him with his sword on his neck (again), towering over him.

“YOU.” He gulps and bites his tongue immediately, afraid that he might commit a grave mistake again.

“Y-Yes?” He answers and bites again before he licks his lip because of the _hot King_ ’s sexy glare that seems to have awaken the _not-so-pure-desires_ that he didn’t even know he has in him.

“What’s your name?” The King asks him with dominance that he can’t help but shrink also feel giddy—what the hell? He has such _kinks?!_ He shakes his head and looks at the _hot King_.

“H-Hwang Minhyun…” he whispers—the King lowers his sword down and takes a step back.

“...Wang Minhyun?” The hot King asks him and he shakes his head to correct him “No, Hw—”

“I thought there wasn’t any of the Wang’s left since the fall of Goryeo?” The King interrupts him and asks the puppy looking one.

“I… I thought so too your Majesty…” they look at him confused. _Wait. WAIT. Wang? Goryeo? That sounds familiar… oh! IU and Lee Joon-gi’s tragic drama!!!_ He clears his throat—interrupting the King and his minions’ discussion on whether the Wang line really died or not.

“You want to say something?” He nods “Talk.” He feels the million butterflies in his stomach flutter at the King’s small yet charismatic and dominant voice. Okay _FOCUS_ _Hwang Minhyun. You need to live._

“I’m…” He gulps. Well he can’t exactly say that he’s the son of Lee Joon-Gi and IU, can he? He doesn’t even know the exact timeline—and if IU and Joon-gi’s son can still be alive in the Joseon era.

The King clicks his tongue—growing impatient of him. “I’m… a descendant… of Wang…” Wook? No that’s definitely Kang Haneul… Yo? Or So? Hong Jonghyun is Yo right? So that means…

“So… I’m a descendant of Wang So.” He prays that they would buy this lie of his and at the same time tries his best to remember the whole story of _Moon Lovers._

“...you’re a descendant of Wang So?” The King asks him he nods— _good good good now think of the whole story._ “Then why are you here and still somehow alive?” Wait—should he be dead? Why? He doesn’t know much about Korean History and only knows about it because of dramas so—Hae so, left her son in Jung’s care right??

“My great grandmother… uh… she was one of Wang So’s…. concubines… I guess?” He looks at the King who’d taken a seat with his minions at his sides.

“You guess?” The King smirks at him. That smirk though—he can’t help but lick his li—no don’t or you’ll die Minhyun. _Stop—control yourself._

“Y-yes… so he… I mean she run away from the castle… and—”

“Castle?”

“I mean palace… she run away from the palace… to save herself and my grandfather from the… uh… ongoing battle of the throne?” The King looks at him amused.

“I think he’s lying your Majesty…” _oh shit._ Stand your ground Minhyun. Keep it together—be confident.

He looks at the King—which hopefully doesn’t burn him alive because _damn—the_ hot King’s smoldering gaze—which might be the cause of his death if he doesn’t stop looking at him like that especially with that _fucking playful smirk_ on his lips that—he hears someone scoff and he glances at the fairy looking one who’s rolling his eyes at him. He shakes his head (for the nth time) and tries his best to look at the painting behind the Hot Charismatic Dominant King instead.

“I’m not, you can even check the uh—documents?” the King raises his brows and looks at him again with interest—damn he wishes that interest is the same interest that he feels right now.

“Do we have the…?” The King pauses “Doc? Docu?” The King says his brows furrowing—which is just the cutest, a contrast to his hot charismatic and dominant self.

“Documents, your Majesty.” The puppy looking one says with a fatherly smile.

“Yes yes, documents Youngmin?” _Oh so the puppy looking one’s name is Youngmin?_

Youngmin shakes his head. “But I’m sure that he’s lying your Majesty—”

“Do you have the evidence to prove that he’s lying?” Youngmin shakes his head.

“Then until you have proof, he’s not.” The King says dismissing the other and looks back at him, a smile that’s so bright and beautiful like the _moon_ and the _stars_ in the dark skies—painting his beautiful face.

“So I take it, that you survived because of this great grandmother of yours?” He nods vehemently—too distracted to understand whatever the other is saying because of that beautiful smile of his.

The hot King should really always smile—but not always, because it might kill the nation—or worse make the nation fall in love with him—and he’d rather not have that. He doesn’t like sharing.

_Wait what?! He doesn’t like sharing?! What the hell? Why is he acting territorial with the King who may or may not kill him in any minute?!_

“Interesting…” the King says stopping his weird train of thoughts. The hot King who has the most beautiful smile, looks at him—studying him from head to knees—as he’s still kneeling.

“Minki, prepare a quarter for our guest.”

“But your Majesty—” the fairy looking one says

“Oh—no one can’t find out about him right?” The King asks his minions “He’ll sleep with me then.” He hears the minions groan as the King smiles mischievously at him.

He gulps.

He really might just die

And not because of _swords_ and _arrows_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ i’m finally back and found a way on how to continue this story (it was hard T_T) 
> 
> I’m sorry for taking so long, and really thank you for supporting the first chap of this *sends hugs and kisses*  
> and~ i’ll try my best to continue writing/updating this story sooner rather than later (like 2 mos again *facepalms*)
> 
> Enjoy guys! AndpleasexcusethelackofJoseonDynastygrammarhahahahaidontknowhowtodothat

He doesn’t know how long they’ve stayed like this, how he managed to stand for so long with the King looking at him like he’s… _something._

Not just ‘something’, it’s like he’s a piece of art? A masterpiece the _King_ had discovered, waiting to be shown to the whole nation?

Okay, maybe it’s all in his _big head_ and he’s over-analyzing things, but can you really blame him when the _handsome-charismatic-yet-scary-but-also-cute King_ has been looking at him as if he’s something _amazing_ , his greatest _prize-possession, even._

Okay, you’re definitely _over-analyzing_ things Hwang Minhyun. He clears his throat.

“Uh… your Majesty?” He says. The King smirks and leans on his chair, nodding for him to continue.

“I would like to continue this…”

“ _This_?” The King asks him with a mischievous smile. Damn. _That smile._ He can hear the sound of _Windows_ shutting down because that’s exactly how he is now—with his mouth open, looking at the King like a stupid 100% whipped guy as if the _King_ just saved the nation when in fact all he did was smile that fucking _mischievous_ smile of his and Hwang Minhyun’s world collapse—like those volcano exploding memes or that _system error_ or _404 not found_ meme that’s all over his timeline whenever his classmates fawn over their faves.

“ _Minhyun_.” God. He never knew his name could sound this _sexy? Damn._ Please call me more please—

“Minhyun, you’re drooling.” Oh. He can feel himself turning beet red and immediately wipes the corner of his mouth and _fuck,_ he’s really drooling. He hears the King chuckle and damn, even the sound of that is sweet and music to his ears.

“I-I’m sorry.” The King shakes his head and beckons for him to continue. “So… uh… uhm… uh…” What is he supposed to say again? He knows that he was supposed to ask the King something but he can’t just remember.

“I’m waiting.” The King tells him, tapping his fingers on the armrest. Even when the King is just doing that he still looks _hot._ Damn. Get a grip _Hwang Minhyun._ Get a grip of yourself! He shakes his head and looks at the King.

“I’m sorry, but I forgot what I was supposed to say.” He says looking down.

“I figured. Take your clothes off then.” He nods and immediately unzips his jacket and takes it off. Its when he’s halfway unbuttoning his shirt when he realized what he’s doing and what the King had asked him to do.

_WAIT. WAIT. HOLD UP. WHY?!_

“Why did you stop?” The King asks in a low and seductive tone as stands up and walks towards him. He can hear _Annyeong Bada’s Byeol Bichi Naerinda_ playing in his head with matching flower petals thrown as he watches the _King_ as if he’s on slow motion getting close to him and shit.

Damn. Can someone be this _seductively handsome, charismatic, beautiful_ and yet look _gentle, sweet_ and _so pure_ all at the same time? How can this guy King be all of that at once?

“ _Minhyun._ ” There with that low and seductive voice again, calling his name. He notices that they’re only inches apart and in the dramas this short amount of distance means… he gulps.

“Y-yes..?”

“ _Minhyun_.” The King smiles and closes the gap between them. He immediately closes his eyes, awaiting the _warm soft pink lips_ to come to his. He feels the heat coming from the other and it takes all of his self control not to open his eyes and do the first move—because, as much as he likes the very tempting idea of kissing the King—especially when he’s being like this—he treasures his life too. So he waits and waits until—

“ _Undress now_.” The King whispers to his ear.

_Again? Okay, cross all that shit about the King being pure and everything, especially when he’s looking at him like he’s some kind of food._

“Uh—isn’t that, kind of _fast?_ ”

“ _Fast?_ ” The King asks him in a seductive manner, he can feel the King’s small cute hands slowly (and _seductively_ ) unbutton his shirt.

“Y-yeah… I mean we just met a few hours ago and...” Another button undone. The King looks at him, his lips quirking playfully, clearly enjoying this situation.

“And?”

“And… I have principles… too?”

“ _Too?_ Are you asking yourself?” The King unbuttons the last and pulls his shirt off. He immediately crosses his arms to protect himself from the King who’s looking at him _too darkly._

“I have _principles Your_ _Majesty_ and we can’t just—”

“I bet you do, now _bed._ ” And before he could even complain the King pushes him towards the bed, making him fall face first on the very soft and velvety mattress? What do you call a King’s bed anyway?

He’s immediately turned and before he can react again, the King reaches for his pants and fails—all because of his belt. _Thank God._

“What kind of clothing is this?” The King asks fumbling on his belt.

“It’s called a belt and—” and as if he’s _The Flash,_ the King pulls his belt out and starts on his jeans.

_Damn. Think Minhyun! Think! You have principles! Morals even!_

“Look—”

“Your Majesty?” The _not-so-prude_ King stops midway and lets his minions in. He immediately pulls one of the velvety duvets and covers himself with it.

“Did you bring my tools?” The King asks and the minions nod.

“We even brought you new ones _Your Majesty,_ it just got delivered today.” The fairy looking one that he remembers named Minki says, proudly presenting the King a big box. The King immediately stands, squealing like a kid, checking the contents of the box.

_Wow, just how many sides does he have?_

He sees the King hum in joy with that _pure smile_ of his back in his face. The King looks at him with the most _angelic smile_ that he can’t help but fawn over him again, forgetting the fact that he’s almost naked and just wearing his boxers.

“This is really beautiful Minki, thank you.” The King says like a child opening his gift on C _hristmas day_. “Now prepare him.”

_Prepare me?! WAIT. NO. He’s not ready for that!_

“WAIT!” He yells, trying his best protect himself with the pillows but the two minions easily pulls them out and takes the duvet off of him. He’s immediately pulled from the bed, and dressed into—wait, what the hell? What’s this elegant-velvety robe?

“Done _Your Majesty._ Where should we place the _Goblin?_ ” The Big one asks holding him in place.

“I told you, I’m not a _Goblin._ ”

“Whatever _Goblin.”_ The Big one says sarcastically and he rolls his eyes.

“Just…” the King looks around his room and points toward the window. “There, put him there.” Minki and Big guy immediately follows and literally puts him there with force.

“That actually hurt, you know.” He says irritatedly massaging his shoulders as Minki fixes the robe in place.

“Stop moving, you’re ruining it.” Minki tells him, hitting him on the stomach.

“Ow! Can you please stop hitting me?”

“Then stop moving and _be still._ ” The other says, glaring at him. He sighs and nods. He notices the King is now in front of him, looking at him again like he’s a piece of art. Big guy then puts a table and a cushion in front of him as Youngmin places paper and a bunch of brushes on the table. The King then takes a sit in front of him and tells Minki to stop.

Big guy brings a smaller table this time and places it on the right side of the King as Youngmin places a bunch of metal cans that he doesn’t have any idea is what for. The King then dismisses his minions and removes the cover of the cans that contains… paint? Is that paint?

“Stop moving _Minhyun_.” The King says taking one of the brushes and dips it on the pink container.

“Is this why you asked me to remove my clothes? To paint me?” The King nods but looks at him confused.

“Yes?”

“Oh.” Wow. Just—wow. He’s really way over his head again and his imagination is really… _embarrassing._ No wonder his sister always calls him off when his imagination runs wild—because it is.

He feels a warm touch on his forehead and gets surprised to see the King only inches away from him again, without him even noticing.

“What are you thinking about?” The King asks him softly this time and he just looks at the other, watching the way the King looks at him, how gently he looks at him and how it makes him feel warm all over and not in the way he felt earlier—it’s just… it feels like he’s home..?

The King flicks him on the forehead bringing him out of his imagination again and goes back to his table. He can’t help but notice the different aura on the King this time, sure he still looks charismatic, but this time, he can see a boy, a boy enjoying what’s his doing as he dips his brush and starts painting on the paper, looking so pure, kind and so gentle, a complete contrast to the _scary and dominant King_ that he met a few hours ago.

“Stop moving Minhyun or I won’t give you the reward that you badly wanted.”

“What reward?” He asks.

The King puts his brush down and leans his head on his hand, looking at him with that playful smirk of his

“A _kiss_. From _me_.” 

_Fuck. His imagination is actually right._


End file.
